1. Field
This invention relates generally to tunneling methods and apparatus for transporting messages across a network interface. More particularly, it concerns an extensible application programming interface that provides access and control mechanisms for use in encapsulating any existing data-, control-, or routing-related protocol within a generic transport protocol.
2. Background
A method is needed for transporting Signaling System 7 (SS7) messages across a Unix domain protocol/internet protocol (UDP/IP) interface. The method should accommodate other “application control” messages. To this end, a new protocol is needed that can wrap any type of “existing” protocol into a packet and deliver the encapsulated packet across the interface.